Mal perdedor
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock pierde no una, ni dos ¡sino tres veces! De más está decir que está muy molesto. [Slash] [JW/SH]


**Nota**. Para _Breyito Black Lupin_. Nena, no pude meter a Hamish aquí, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba hecho. **Disfruten y no olviden comentar, me encantan sus reviews.**

* * *

**Mal perdedor**

Sherlock había tenido una semana _terrible_.

Sin casos interesantes para poner a trabajar su mente, sin la posibilidad de ir a la morgue por algunas partes corporales para seguir con sus experimentos y con John trabajando en la clínica para solventar gastos, el detective se sentía atrapado en aquellas paredes. ¡Su cerebro se iba a dañar, carajo!

Así que esa tarde cuando John regresó de trabajar le pidió, con una mirada baja, voz lastimera y mordiéndose el labio – nadie podía decir que no era un buen actor… salvo, John, que no le creía nada – que jugaran al _Cluedo_. El médico le observó intensamente, intentando adivinar qué diablos pasaba por esa cabecilla suya. Al terminar su escrutinio y darse cuenta que Sherlock verdaderamente estaba muy aburrido – y desesperado – como para pedirle aquello, aceptó.

—Pero seguirás las reglas, Sherlock— advirtió John, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero es aburrido!

—Te lo dije aquella vez ¡las reglas dicen que no puede cometer suicidio!— una pequeña batalla de miradas comenzó en ese instante, en los ojos de ambos brillaba una llama _imaginaria_ de fuerza. John no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil, le daría un desafío, y Sherlock, que encontraba las miradas del médico tan intensas e interesantes, aceptó el duelo.

Pero en algún punto de éste, Sherlock se dio cuenta que si no _cedía_ perdería más que sólo un juego aburrido de Cluedo. _Oh, mierda_.

—¡Está bien!— soltó de pronto, ganándose una sonrisa triunfante de John —No alardees. Vamos, que me aburro.

.

Tal y como predijo Sherlock, las reglas del juego eran aburridas. ¡Ni siquiera eran un reto para él! Pero de aquello a no hacer nada y dar vueltas por la habitación, prefería el juego.

Para su sorpresa, cuarenta minutos después de comenzar, John ganó.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Sherlock frunció el ceño en señal de frustración. Nada tenía sentido, ¡su mente no debía fallarle de esa forma! ¡Todo era culpa de John y sus aburridas reglas! Sí, por supuesto, eso debía ser, porque no había persona en el mundo que pudiese ganarle en ese juego tan absurdo ¿¡cómo pudo matarlo la señorita White con un pasador!?

La carcajada de John lo devolvió a la realidad. El médico no podía aguantarse la risa; cuando creía que podía detenerse, posaba su mirada en el tablero, luego en el detective y volvía a reírse. Sherlock jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan… tan… _normal_. Estúpido John y estúpido juego.

Enviándole una mirada de reproche al juego y luego una mirada ligeramente dolida a John, Sherlock se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y con un portazo, se encerró en su habitación. John quería decirle que _no_ se estaba riendo de _él_, sino del hecho de que por una vez le había ganado y ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

Claro, había aceptado reluctante volver a jugar esa cosa con Sherlock, pero sólo porque sabía que el detective debía estársele _pudriendo_ el cerebro, como tantas veces había dicho. Había planeado divertirse con Sherlock, refutar o coincidir en los posibles escenarios de la muerte del señor Black, pero sin querer había ganado y Sherlock se había sentido terriblemente molesto por ello.

Sin saber qué más hacer y sabiendo que el detective no saldría hasta el día siguiente, optó por subir a su habitación y descansar.

.

Al día siguiente, escuchó a John tocar su puerta para avisarle que ya se iba a trabajar. Seguía enojado, pero sabía – debido a todas las experiencias que habían tenido ambos – que no era recomendable _no_ despedirse en las mañanas, porque nunca se sabe si podrían regresar. Con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta, encontrándose con John y una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Un beso de despedida fue más que suficiente para apaciguar al _dragón_ que era Sherlock cuando se molestaba.

Después de advertirle que no hiciera estallar el apartamento, John se fue.

Sherlock se movió hasta el sofá y repasó el juego del día anterior. Según los posibles escenarios, el posible culpable era el coronel Mustard, con el atizador de la chimenea. Las señales habían estado ahí, los sospechosos, las pistas…

—¡Por supuesto!— clamó con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá, sonriendo mientras todo cobraba color de nuevo. Sí, estaba muy claro ¡todo era por John! Seguramente el médico había hecho trampa.

Por lo tanto, para comprobar esa teoría, debía jugar con alguien más.

Sabiendo que la señora Hudson estaba en casa, cerró su bata de dormir, tomó el juego y bajó las escaleras a todo galope. Seguramente le ganaría a la señora Hudson sin ningún problema.

.

—No puedo creerlo…— susurró la casera con una sonrisa al ganarle a Sherlock. Por segunda vez esa semana había_ perdido_ en ese estúpido y aburrido juego. El detective se disculpó con la mujer, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación donde, nuevamente, se encerró.

Esa tarde, cuando John regresó de la clínica, la señora Hudson le llamó un poco indecisa.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó John.

—Uhm… no sé si sea algo relevante, pero ten cuidado con Sherlock.

—¿Le pasó algo?— el tono de miedo en la voz de John era palpable, aún le dolía pensar en esos años lejos de Sherlock, al creerlo muerto… la soledad era terriblemente aplastante.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes— aseguró la mujer mayor —Es solo que… bueno, vino en la tarde y me preguntó si podría acompañarme. Me sorprendió el hecho de que haya bajado con una caja bajo el brazo.

—¿Una caja?

—Sí, era el _Cluedo_, quiso que jugara con él.

—¿Y jugó?— John ya podía comenzar a pensar en las consecuencias de aquello, seguramente Sherlock se comportó mal con la mujer y por eso estaba nerviosa.

—Sí, pero eso no fue lo que le molestó, sino que le gané.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido —¿Le ganó?

—Sí, le gané. Ni siquiera sé cómo jugar ese juego muy bien, así que cuando me dijo que había ganado no lo podía creer.

—¿Y qué hizo él?

—Se disculpó, dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. John ¿estará bien?

—No se preocupe, señora Hudson, ya se le pasará.

—Oh, bueno…— y se volvió para entregarle el juego al médico, quien entró a la sala, dejando el juego en la mesa y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Sherlock.

John no entendía qué le había _picado_ a Sherlock para querer jugar con cada persona al _Cluedo_. Debía llamar a Lestrade para pedirle algún caso abierto viejo, algo que sacara a Sherlock de ese ostracismo en su habitación.

.

El día siguiente comenzó tranquilo.

Sherlock le había abierto la puerta de nuevo y había tenido su beso de despedida.

De camino a la clínica, John llamó a Lestrade para pedirle algunos expedientes abiertos para Sherlock. El DI, que también estaba un poco aburrido, le dijo que se los llevaría en su descanso, John le agradeció y le dijo que encontraría a Sherlock en el apartamento, que él intentaría volver al mismo tiempo para ponerse al día y tal vez, mientras el detective daba una hojeada a los expedientes, ellos podrían tomarse una cerveza. Después de todo, era viernes.

Pero como todo buen marino sabe, no hay que fiarse de la calma del mar, porque podría presagiar una tormenta.

.

Cuando Greg entró en la sala del 221B, lo último que se pudo haber imaginado era encontrar a Sherlock frente a un tablero de _Cluedo_ – si su vista no le fallaba – con el ceño fruncido, las manos detrás de la espalda, yendo de un lado para el otro sin despegar la vista de éste.

El DI carraspeó un poco y cuando el detective le observó de reojo, entró completamente. No sabía qué planeaba Sherlock, pero estaba seguro de _no_ querer estar ahí cuando sucediera.

Sin saber si le estaba poniendo atención o no, le explicó que John le había pedido unos casos abiertos o sin resolver para que se entretuviera, siguió explicándole sobre éstos cuando la voz de Sherlock le interrumpió.

—¿Cómo dices?— preguntó Greg para comprobar, porque por su monólogo no había podido escuchar al otro.

—Dije, _juguemos al Cluedo_— sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer o decir, sobre todo porque John no le advirtió sobre aquello, Lestrade asintió.

.

Una hora después, John entró un poco agitado al 221 de la calle Baker. Se le había presentado un problema y no pudo zafarse de ésta a tiempo. Esperaba que Sherlock ya hubiese aceptado algunos casos abiertos y dejara de hostigar a todos con el _Cluedo_. Debía quemar ese maldito juego y prohibirle a Sherlock comprar otro.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al entrar en la sala, encontró a Sherlock jugando con Greg. Y no solo eso, ¡el DI le estaba ganando a Sherlock!

Tres personas en menos de una semana… John no quería ni imaginarse lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando Greg ganó, ninguno dijo nada, pero John pudo notar ciertas señales que le dijeron lo _molesto_ que estaba el detective. Y debía estarlo. Tres personas _comunes_ le habían ganado en el _Cluedo_, juego que básicamente por derecho lo ganaba el detective.

Al notar la tensión en el aire, Greg se apresuró a despedirse, diciéndoles que dejaba los casos en la mesa y estaría en contacto por cualquier novedad. John asintió y se despidió de él, remarcándole que no era su culpa y que no se preocupara por el detective. No muy convencido de las palabras de John, Greg salió, dejando a ambos solos en la sala.

Si la mirada de Sherlock fuese fuego, seguramente el juego, incluso la mesa, ya estaría en cenizas. John suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse al otro.

—Sherlock— llamó, sin obtener respuesta —Sherlock— volvió a intentar.

El detective se levantó de la mesa y se movió hasta su sofá, donde se dejó caer con gracia, dándose la vuelta quedando de espaldas a John y acurrucándose… _haciendo berrinche_, pensó John. Sin querer gastar más saliva en tratar de hablarle, se descruzó de brazos y avanzó hasta Sherlock, quien quería disimularlo pero seguía sus movimientos.

El médico se sentó en el borde del sofá, en el pequeño espacio que el cuerpo de Sherlock dejaba libre y posó su mano en los rizos del otro, acariciándolos lentamente. Era un hábito que John había adquirido y que Sherlock no le negaba. El detective era muy reacio al contacto humano, excepto con John – John _siempre_ tenía concesiones – y permitía que el médico le tocara cuando tenía ganas.

En las mañanas había besos mañaneros, en el desayuno, con sabor a café o té, a mermelada o simplemente sabor a John. Había besos de despedida y a veces besos de bienvenida – cuando Sherlock no estaba ocupado en algún experimento, por supuesto. John nunca le exigía nada más allá de lo que Sherlock le ofrecía y estaba bien con eso.

Y era en ocasiones como esa que John agradecía que Sherlock le dejara tocarlo. Ese gesto, tal vez infantil, era uno de los pocos de índole íntima entre ambos.

John, sintiéndose travieso, se inclinó para posar un beso en el hombro de Sherlock y comenzó a hablarle.

—Tenías razón— concedió John, ganándose la atención de Sherlock, al menos de reojo —el _Cluedo_ es aburrido. Con sus reglas tontas donde dice que la víctima no puede cometer suicidio— sonrió al sentir que el detective se relajaba, resoplando como si dijera '_¿Ves? Te lo dije._' Y volvió a hablar —Creo que es un juego inservible y aburrido.

Se quedó callado un poco más de tiempo, esperando que Sherlock dijera, hiciera o pensara lo que se le viniera a la mente, pero seguían en silencio. Su mano aún acariciaba el cabello del detective y no quería moverse de ahí; enredar los dedos en esos suaves rizos le hacía olvidar todo, sólo Sherlock existía.

Al sentir movimiento bajo su mano, encontró que Sherlock se había cambiado de posición, quedando boca arriba mientras le observaba con esa mirada intensa, enigmática, que parecía entrar en su alma y desmenuzarla como si fuese cualquier cosa. Sherlock tomó la mano en su cabello y se la llevó al pecho, entrelazándola con la suya. Ese gesto tan íntimo le cortó la respiración al médico.

Encontrándose en la mirada del otro, Sherlock terminó por hablar —¿Quieres _dormir_ conmigo?

—Por supuesto— John sabía que esa noche deleitaría a Sherlock de _otras_ formas y le haría olvidar el probable lapso de mala suerte con el _Cluedo_. No más juegos para Sherlock.

Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez un juego para _adultos_ podría servir.


End file.
